


I'm so sorry Ben

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, evil teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: 100% organic crack.I use AI technology to line by line write my stories. Or it was aliens...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm so sorry Ben

**Author's Note:**

> send me any request any fandom and Ill do them right away. I've got nothing else to do...

you are Harry Potter, a wizard attending Hogwarts, a wizarding school. You have been told that you will be able to achieve great things if you can defeat the Dark Lord, who resides in an old tower called The Black Tower. You must choose whether to follow your heart or obey authority.

You walk into the room where you were born. Your mother is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands folded. Your father is pacing with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Come on," he says, "speak to your parents."

He sits next to your mother and you sit next to your father.

"We want you to come with us," your father begins, "to our new home."

"Yes, we're leaving this old shack," your mother says.

"We're getting a bigger place," your father says. "One that's got a garden and a better defence."

"Where's this place at?" you ask.

They tell you, and you remember seeing a small cottage by a lake when your father was picking you up from the station platform back in May.

"Why didn't you tell us that you'd found a place?" your mother says.

"I didn't have time to look for jobs and move us all in before the summer," your father says. "And it's not like you could have helped. You had your first year of school to get through."

"Why weren't we informed that you were taking over a house near a park? Children gather fuel and build bombs there."

"It's not like it's a safe area," your father says. "The place is called Holgard. It's run-down and crime-ridden. It's not a good place to bring up children."

"Where's Holgard? I've never heard of the place," you say.

"It's in the muggle world," your mother says, "a little town surrounded by a large city. The nearest wizards would probably take a day to get to us, and then another day to get to the house and back. It's not a safe area, Harry. It has a high crime rate, and houses have practically no security at all. You could pick up a few things and just walk out."

"That's why we're going to have a strong defensive structure," your father says. "A..."

"Fence! I've seen the cheap wood around our house!" you say. "A fence is no defence against a determined bad guy who knows how to break into a house. Look at where we live! It's not like we're living in a mansion!"

"We'll be living in a house with multiple rooms," your father says. "A proper house, not just a single story. There will be dozens of windows and doors that can be locked or barricaded. We'll have A TRADITION OF BEING SAFE! Just because you were brought up in a bad place doesn't mean you have to pass it on to your children! OUR home will be a place of safety!"

He puts his hands on his head.

"Now, I can't go on. I need to sit down."

He sits down on the floor and breathes deeply a few times, then opens his eyes and looks at you.

"Now, you choose whether or not to come with us."

"Yes," your mother says, "it's up to you, Harry. We can't force you to come with us. This is your life."

"You'll be able to choose your friends," your father says. "And if you want something more from the world, you'll choose to take it."

You look at your parents. So much pressure, yet they're offering you so much. Do you really want to be an irresponsible teenager with no ambition, or do you want to be powerful? The pressure is on you, but your choice will affect the future.

"Well..."

You stand there, speechless, unsure of what to do.

"Go on," your father says. "Choose wisely."

You wince at that last line. What is so wrong with wanting to have fun? Choosing the dark path will mean hard work and responsibility, but it doesn't have to mean boring.

The two of you stare at each other for a few long seconds.

Finally:

"I'll have to think about it."

"Of course," your father says. "Think hard about what's best for you. We aren't going to be here forever."

He gets up from the floor and heads to his bedroom. Your mother follows, then you're left there by yourself.

You sit down next to your father on the bed. He looks at you, sighs, then shuts his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father," he says.

He's asleep within minutes. After about five minutes, you too fall asleep...

...only to be woken up by your cat, Mr. Fluffy. Who has managed to climb onto the bed and curl up next to you.

"Mr. Fluffy," you say, "what are you doing?"

The cat doesn't move. You sigh, stand up, and go to the nearest chair to get your bag. You take out your wand, point it at Mr. Fluffy, and say:

"Alohomora!"

The door is unlocked. You quickly open it and step outside. Mr. Fluffy follows you. You head down the steps, walk to the end of the alley, and head toward the main road.

While you're fairly certain you can get a bus anywhere you need to go, you decide to walk it will be a chance to practice your reflexes. The gun in your bag is a last minute decision. While you're fairly certain you'll need it, you don't want to be too weighed down by it if you don't have to.

You walk down the road for about an hour before you finally reach the bus stop. There are many people around, but not so much that you feel unsafe. A bus comes by fairly quickly. You climb on and sit down in the corner, away from everyone else. Mr. Fluffy curls up in your lap.

You watch as the city slowly passes you by. People are going about their days, going to work or school, going home, doing their own various things. There's so much going on, and you feel like you're missing out on it all. You feel so trapped. Should you join the dark side or not?

Eventually, the bus stops. You look out the window and see that you're at Hogsmeade. You get off the bus, walk up to the barrier, pay for a ticket, then go through. Everyone is rushing to get to their next destination, which means you have plenty of space.

You walk up the stairs to the Castle and enter it. You see many students heading toward the Great Hall. You wonder if you should join them for breakfast, or explore the castle a bit.

You decide to explore.

You head down the spiral staircase and into the underground area of the castle. Many storage rooms are here, as well as a tripwire containing a muzzle-loading pistol that can fire shots. You know it would be easy to set off, and cause a fair bit of damage. You are, after all, in a castle full of students.

You come to the end of a corridor and see another staircase leading up. Above it is a sign that says 'Amphitheater.' You walk up and find yourself in an underground room with a small stage and stone seats surrounding it.

"I wonder how this place came to be," you think, "and if anyone else knows about it."

You find a small rusted lever in the floor. It is hard to see, but it looks like it might be to open the trapdoor up above.

You pull it and hear a loud 'click' from above. You release the lever and look up. The trapdoor is open.

"Well?" you think, "Someone from the underground community has to have come here at some point. They'd know how to work the lever."

You walk back down the stairs and head off to explore the rest of the castle.

You find a classroom with a 'W' on the door. You open it and find a desk with a note sitting on it. The note simply says 'Class is cancelled today. There is a visitor from the surface who wishes to meet with you. Please meet Mr. Mol in the staff room. -- P.E. teacher'

You're not sure what to make of this. Werewolves, wizards, and a visitor from the surface? This is getting curious.

You meet Mr. Mol in the staff room. He offers you a bite of an apple, which you accept. Then, he tells you to be back by lunchtime.

"So," he says, "You'll be back here at noon, then? I trust you won't forget?"

"No, sir."

Mr. Mol nods and you leave his office. You walk down the corridor and out towards the front of the castle. All around you, you hear the sounds of students at play. Someone is setting up a Frisbee game, someone else is quietly gathering up to throw a small baseball team together.

Eventually, you reach the front doors of the castle and leave, wandering the grounds.

The sun is shining down on you, but it doesn't seem to stand a chance against the werewolves. Children are scattered here and there across the field, laughing and playing while their teachers watch.

One of the teacher has tied a small child to a tree. The child is kicking and screaming, but the teacher simply stands there, watching. Several of the other teachers seem to be on the teacher's side, but are just watching.

This teacher... You recognize her. It's Mrs. Jordan. She was the one who tied you up in that cave. But, she's also a teacher?

You watch her stand there, watching the child, as the other teachers seem to calm the kid down. None of them are werewolves, though. They just do their jobs. They know when to be harsh, but they also know when to back off. It's what enables a healthy childhood.

You feel a pang of pity for the kid, and your stomach turns. You feel sick just watching her stand there, knowing what she's doing, and you feel like you have to do something.

But what? You can't go against a teacher. They're allowed to do that? It's... wrong? Something is wrong with the system. You need to report this, but who would you report it to? The k...

"Hey!" you shout.

Mrs. Jordan looks up. So do the rest of the teachers, including the other werewolves in the area.

"Give me the kid," you say.

Mrs. Jordan snarls at you, and the other teachers advance on you.

You didn't plan to kill her. You didn't plan to kill the kid either, though you'd do it if it meant stopping the madness.

You run. You sprint as fast as you can towards the kid tied to the tree. The other teachers give chase, but you already passed them in your dash.

Reaching the child, you grab it and hold it close to you. The kid is smaller than you, but that's not saying much. It still reaches a little bit above your waist.

A fist smashes into your ribcage, and you collapse backwards. The kid drops from your grasp. You try to get up, but another fist lands in your face, knocking you back onto the ground.

You try to crawl away, but a foot lands on your head. You can only watch as the teachers advance on you. One of them grabs the little kid and takes off with them.

"Leave her alone!" you cry.

The last thing you see is the teacher, Mrs. Jordan, approaching you. She looks... Pained? Sad? No, that can't be right. She's a werewolf. She's supposed to be Pained.

She grabs your head with one hand, and presses her claws to your neck with the other.

"I'm so sorry, Ben," she whispers.

And then she begins to tear your throat out.


End file.
